La familia Joestar
by Midricolors98
Summary: La familia siempre crese pero, eso no evita tener sus bizarras aventuras como siempre (yaoi-mpreg)
1. Chapter 1

Era un día soleado en el camino a la casa del campo de las familias Joestar que, siempre por una tradición, mantener un punto crítico de reunión. En el auto de la marca del modelo falco iban el primogénito de todos los hermanos que estaban en la reunión Jonathan Joestar con sus ropas mas casuales que eran un hombre y una camiseta sin mangas de color azul marino de su mismo nombre Brando que vestía un poco más extravagante con unas calzas de color rojo y una camisa a cuadros blancos con tintes violetas, Jonathan manejaba tarareando una canción pegadiza de la radio con una sonrisa mientras tenia fruncido el ceño Dio.

-me recuerdas por que es esta reunión- exigió Dio mirando por la ventana cada vez más aburrido de solo ver el campo silvestre y que no pudo traer su celular para al menos fingir tener trabajo.

-la reunión es para conmemorar el aniversario de la muerte de mi padre y de mi madre- dijo Jonathan con su tranquilidad, por que sabiendo que con el carácter de su marido mejor respondiendo y no enojando por su insensibilidad aunque el conoce mejor y sabe que solo lo hace para distraerse.

-ok, ¿pero, por qué tengo que irme a esta reunión? - argumento del rubio con el ceño mas fruncido si posible posible, no es como que sí tiene trabajo que hacer.

Jonathan quito la vista del camino por un segundo se giro con la mirada más llena de amor que una persona puede dar - por que, ya eres de la familia Joestar- le dice alegremente mientras que el rubio se le tiñen las mejillas de rosa.

-eso ya lo jojo- dijo dando la espalda como niño malcriado y usando el apodo ya de tanto años que ya a este punto era entrañable. Jonathan cuenta su respuesta satisfactoria y vuelve la vista al camino volviendo a tararear otra canción aleatoria de la radio.

solo treinta minutos mas tarde ya que desempacando sus cosas la idea era solo estar el fin de semana, que pasarán juntos por el respeto por el trabajo, al pasar por la puerta, podrán apreciar los criados, dejaron la casa en un ambiente implacable, que casi pareciera que la casa sigue en uso.

-bueno Dio voy a dejar las cosas en nuestra habitación- exclama el Joestar, el rubio lo miro por un segundo -y si, la mas grande - dijo antes de dejar su marido como siempre a su ritmo que empieza ver las pinturas que yacían colgadas. Dio apreciaba el buen gusto y se notaba que en esta casa los padres de Jonathan tenían eso.

la puerta se abrió y aunque no admitía eso, sobresalto un poco al rubio que, distraído, no se había visto al taxi, que estaba fuera de la casa.

-buenas tardes- exclama el hermano menor de todos los Joestar Jotaro, que como siempre solo entra y aunque Dio sabia que ya estaba en tercer año de su carera como biólogo marinoaun seguí vistiéndose como un delincuente japonés solo que en tonos blancos, y por detrás suya suya su novio actual Noriaki Kakyoin un estudiante de psicología que llevaba su chaleco verde Dio juraba que nunca se lo quitaba.

-bienvenidos- saludo el rubio con arrogancia aunque amaba Jonathan y soportó a casi toda su familia con Jotaro nunca estuvo esa cercanía y recordó que el día de su boda, que Jotaro solo le dijo a Jonathan que si necesitaba ayuda para sacar un Dio de la casa le llamara a el, incluso hoy el oji café lo encontró desagradable.

-hola Dio-san que bueno que ya está aquí-saludo el pelirrojo rojo con formalidad, el otro tampoco le caía de maravilla Dio pero, no quería que su novio peleara a solo minutos de llegar mejor que el contenga la situación -han llegado ase mucho tiempo? - pregunto con genuina curiosidad.

-no mucho una hora pobremente- señala dio con suavidad -jojo está arreglando nuestra habitación- apuntando las escaleras que casualidad estaba bajando Jonathan ya sin ninguna carga de maleta en mano.

-hoJotaro un gusto verte- se acerca de la pareja de jóvenes universitarios para abrazar a su hermano menor que, aunque este no es el retroceso del abrazo, se le apreciaba una pequeña sonrisa se separa de su hermano y le da fervientemente la mano al pelirrojo que saluda de vuelta.

Todos estaban en un ambiente relajado, la Joestar se ponía al día con los estudios de Jotaro como biólogo marino, mientras que hablaba de su caso real como abogado con Noriaki que solo escuchaba por qué se notaba que el rubio solo quería escuchar su voz. hasta que el sonido estridente de una moto que se acerca a una velocidad cerrada que cualquiera diría que no debería y está cerca de una puerta cerrada de una casa seria la mejor idea. Todos dentro de la casa se asoman a la puerta abriéndola para una nueva generación, Harley con una sidecar se acerca a la velocidad máxima, pero antes de la que se puede agarrar, se puede sacar la tapa antes de la puerta dejando una nube y tierra que empaña a los cuatro espectadores.

-quien se atreve a manchar mi ropa- gritaba enojado el rubio que, mira que su camisa cubierta de polvo ya no era blanca exactamente. En la moto, el conductor de un casco de la bandera de Inglaterra junto a las gafas de conducción, revelando así el segundo hijo mayor de la Joestar Joseph, que lleva una chaqueta de piloto de cuero con una bufanda morada sonriendo tontamente como si no acabase de casi producir un ataque cardíaco a nadie.

-¡Hola! familia- saluda animada mente mientras su pasajero se sacaba su casco de color azul cian revelando un italiano rubio que, por sus ojos se notaba que estaba medio enojado por el viaje un poco brusco , mientras que el oji azul saludaba aun el el moto el rubio le tiro el casco llegando justo en toda la cabeza del peli castaño.

-hooooo! ¡¿Por qué fue eso ?! - dijo apoyando sus manos en el lugar donde estaba el golpe, el italiano solo lo miro enojado mientras bajaba de lado, trayendo consigo un brazo en su bebe que estaba cubierto de una manta azul cielo.

-casi le pasa a algo a Jousuke idiota- le reclama el rubio que sus ropas era de azul claro con sus jeans y su camiseta con toques rosas en líneas-ya bebe, papa fue un tonto y por eso dormirá fuera- le decía cariños amente a su bebe que solo balbuceaba como respuesta mirándolo con sus ojos azules curiosos.

-¿¡What!? por que Caesar, nunca tuviste problemas con mi conducción, nunca empecé a decir que el pelícano castaño con su fuerte acento, dejando el cuarteto como meros espectadores de la escena que se inventó delante de ella.

-ok, que tal si todos nos relajábamos y entramos por una taza de té para cambiar la situación, la pareja más vieja para la pareja que no siguió discutiendo.

-de acuerdo igual tenia que alimentar a Jousuke- dijo Caesar deliberadamente ignorando a su pareja que, le había dejado atrás. Todos los demás entraron juntos aunque Dio también se quejó con su esposo por su ropa y Jotaro solo se bajo su gorra en señal de disgusto que le valió una pequeña risa a su novio pelirrojo.

Ya adentro el peli azul por fin pudo saludar a su sobrino que, este le sonreía tierna mente asiendo la sonrisa del oji azul se hacia mas grande Caesar estaba calentado la leche para darle algo de comer antes de su cena y sigue con la boca abierta a su lado pero, ya no tanto para molestarlo si no solo de compañía.

-enserio que, ya a crecido Jousuke-kun- el peli rojo decía mientras jugaba con su dedo, el niño se divertía con su movimiento-hey Jotaro, ¿quieres cargarlo?- lo miro y refunfuño dejando claro que no le interesaba, aunque si se acerco a verlo y el bebe que solo lo miraba curioso.

-aquí tienes Caesar- Jonathan le entrega al rubio su hijo por lo que se puede alimentar -bueno ya casi estamos todos juntos solo falta ...- no se pudo terminar su frase por la noche de galopes que se acerca a la casa "vaya enserio que tengo hermanos un poco excéntricos "pensó el peli azul un poco gracioso con esta situación.

Dio que ya avía dejado claro que no toleraría otra persona le aya pasado por delante, abre la puerta para ver quien se acercaba que eran 2 jinetes en 2 caballos de color café que estaba bajando la velocidad de sus pies acercándose por fin a una velocidad decente a la casa de campo.

-hey hoo- saluda el mas alto de la pareja con un sobre de vaquero con gafas de fantasía de color rosa y una saqueta de color morado, el era Gyro Zepellin era el hermano mayor de Caesar y lleva en forma de canguguera con un bebe que estaba apoyado en su pecho. -perdón la tardanza, los caballos problema en el camino- les informo al grupo bajando el caballo de un salto, teniendo cuidado y ayudando con su acompañante que vestía jeans claros, medios rotos en la rodilla y una camiseta sin mangas celestes con rombos blancos que también cargaba con otro bebe.

-buenas tardes a todos-saluda Johnny Joestar el hermano del medio de la familia -todos los que estamos juntos, la familia Joestar con cada uno por pareja por la reunión familiar se puede llevar a cabo.

Ya era una cena al aire libre y era suficiente tarde para ver cómo el sol se empezaba a ocultarse en el horizonte, una vista tranquilizadora de los terrenos que daban la idea de que nada podía malo pasar, aunque sí lo sabía la familia Joestar todo puedo pasar.

-hoo miren a mi pequeño Josefumi- señalaba de manera cantarina Joshep levantando a el pequeño que sonreía -eras solo un bebe y ahora mírate ya tan grande- se divertía jugueteando con el pequeño bebe peli negro

-no lo mueves tanto recién comió- llamo seriamente el único rubio de sus hermanos mientras cargaba a su otro hijo que presenciaba signos de sueño.

\- pero no, son adorables mis pequeños chicos-decía el mayor de los Zeppelin que al lado de Joseph se divertía con su pequeño hijo.

-no mas lindo que mi Jousuke- presumía Caesar que aun cargaba con su bebe de algunos meses- es el más guapo de todos-dijo con convicción el italiano jugueteando con las mejillas de su pequeño hijo que solo fruncía por la leve presión.

-ya no peleen- reclamaba el mayor de los hermanos Joestar sirviendo la mesa- todos mis sobrinos son adorables y hermosos así que, es un empate- sentencia dando por finalizada la pequeña competencia entre las familias Joestar-Zeppelin -vamos a comer-anuncio a los universitarios que se alejaron para que Jotaro pueda fumar sin causar problema a ningún de sus sobrinos.

-ya- dijo secamente el peli castaño que apago su cigarro y fue directamente a la mesa seguido por su novio que miraba a todos con ojos curiosos y inclusos esperanzadores.

Dio tomo a su copa de cristal y la golpeó levemente con su compañero para llamar la atención de la mesa que, ya había empezado a conversar entre sí con los niños dormidos todos los adultos podían actuar con más soltura.

-todos cállense, y escuchen a jojo- todos los hermanos rodaron sus ojos ya que de casualidad todos le apodaban "jojo", pero todos sabían que se refería a su esposo.

-gracias Dio fue una gran presentación- aunque podría sonar un sarcasmo lo dijo con verdadera felicidad hizo que el rubio solo se sonrojara levemente - bueno familia quería dar un brindis por una año mas juntos, todos hemos pasado por muchas cosas y cada una mas bizarra que la anterior pero, aquí estamos juntos con más miembros y espero que más nos salgamos de la salud - finalizo el discurso y todos levantamos sus copas de vino menos Noriaki, que aunque las haya servido en la mañana pero, no señalo nada al respecto.

-disculpe Joestar-chan- hablo el peli rojo con un poco de nervios Jonathan lo miro con sorpresa- puedo decir algo ... es muy importante- con un evidente nerviosismo el universitar el peli azul solo asintió levemente.

respirando profundo el peli rojo se levanto y se gira a la dirección de su novio- Jotaro- el mencionando que estaba enojado de brazos cruzados en su pecho ahora dando toda su atención a su novio claramente nervioso- estoy embarazado- finalizo el oji violeta para sorpresa de todos los miembro, tenía miradas incrédulas y Jotaro que se había ido el color del cuerpo.

nadie dijo nada hasta que Gyro se paro de un asiento de un salto- eso es una noticia- señala que el pelí rojo rojo, solo se espera una reacción de su novio que no se mueve desde la información de que será futuro padre.

-¿hey Jotaro, estas bien? - pregunta Dio de su asiento que estaba al lado. Al no recibir respuesta se empieza a impacientar pero, justo cuando lo iba a tocar, el peli negro se levantó de su asiento dejando caer la silla para acercarse al peli rojo y lo abraza.

-vamos a vivir juntos y conseguir un trabajo adicional para tener todo para nuestra familia- eso no era un plan, tampoco era una sugerencia, era como siempre que Jotaro hablaba seriamente un echo lo que decía que aria cualquier cosa para cumplirlo el oji violeta casi llora en su hombro pero no quería parecer dramático.

-bueno parce que habrán mas niños en la casa, espero que salga con tus encanto Jotaro- señala César divertido mientras su novio palmea fuertemente la espalda de su hermano menor.

\- hermano, no dudes en pedir algo- declara Johnny mientras su esposo solo sonríe con sus dentadura de oro- ayuda en lo que mínimo aremos, siempre- ambos rubios asienten decididos, mientras todos los demás se animan por la buena noticia de la joven pareja.

-esto es inaceptable-grito Dio con la familia toda la familia se giro a ver que era lo que tenia tan furioso- no voy a aceptar que, todos están por delante de mí, Dio- nadie entendía que lo declaraba la rubia-jojo, vamos a tener un hijo-sentencia el Brando mirando directamente a su esposo que ahora está sonrojado y muy sorprendido.

-como? ¿que? ahora? - balbuceaba Jonathan sin sentido tiene que referirse a su marido que lo miraba como si hubiera podido cometer un crimen.

-claro que sí es necesario que la familia brando Joestar por fin mas unida y no dejare que seamos los únicos sin hijos, así que lo aremos fin de la discusión- se volvió a sentar todos los miembros veían con cansancio al rubio que solo a el se le ocurrió tener hijo como competencia

-sabes, me gustaría saber como seria un hijo entre esos dos- le susurra jospeh al peli negro que casi se ríe pero, solo bufa mientras seguía abrazando a su novio.

"una familia ... nunca será lo suficientemente grande" él dijo pensativo mientras todos los demás lo reclamaban por su forma egoísta de pensar o lo felicitaban Pero, como todo el mundo sabe esto, va a continuar en la historia de la familia Joestar.

(Buenas, como pudieron notar iniciare la historia en media-res pero rescribire todas las sagas de jojo pero, entre saga y saga podre one-shot de situaciones random de cada personaje. Muchas gracias por leer)


	2. Phantom Blood Part 1

En la casa de la familia Joestar siempre avía algo que llamaba la atención, si no era por lo inmaculada forma de la casa con diseño occidental o por la cantidad de miembros que consistía de su familia, que eran 4 hermanos Jonathan el mayor, Joseph, Johnny yel menor de todos Jotaro.

Todos poseían rasgos de su fallecido padre, que en un accidente de avión que hasta hoy era un misterio para los hermanos ya que nunca se le contó del todo la historia . Su madre los cuido sola desde entonces ella era Elizabeth Joestar una mujer muy veraz pero, tan amable con la familia siempre que un desconocido se acercaba a ella se podía oler rosas lo cual era relajante para sus hijos al abrazarla.

Era el cuarto semestre de universidad para Jonathan que estudiaba la carrera de arqueología pero aparte jugaba en el equipo de pleno partido como jugador estrella tenia de compañero a Dio Brando, que era como siempre el segundo mejor algo que cada vez que se lo mencionan al rubio parece mas y mas el partido en el momento cavle Dio lo taquean de manera eficaz pero, al tratar de aterrizar no calcula bien y cae sobre su tobillo. En ese momento piensa que es mejor dar un pase al peli azul que hace una gran tomada que logra anota el punto final. Todos vitorean al oji azul pero, Jonathan va de inmediato a ayudar a su compañero que seguía en el suelo.

\- ¿estas bien?- pregunta con genuina preocupación extendiéndole la mano, pero el rubio le golpea la mano bruscamente.-no necesito tus sucias patas enzima mío- amenazo mientras separaba aunque adolorido alejándose del oji azul que mudo solo pudo ver que no podía hacer nada, aunque si observaba al rubio que estudiaba leyes sin amigos sin novia sin nadie a su alrededor, esto cada vez que lo pensaba lo entristecía.

Ya después del partido el peli azul volvió a su casa. El era el mayor con sus ya 20 años y su hermano Joseph recién tenia 15 y aun no estudiaba una carrera ya que el decía que ayudaba mejor a mama estando en casa cuidando a Johnny que tenia 12 años y teniendo encenta a su hermano mas pequeño de 10.

-ya llegue- aviso a los miembros de la casa. Visualizo a Johnny leyendo un libro que tenia los ojos aburrido pasando paginas. Se acerco a desordenar su pelo rubio, el no le presta atención directamente pero si le saluda con la mano.-¡hey! Hermano- saluda Joseph bajando por la escalera -mama fue a buscar al pequeño jojo a la escuela- dijo el peli castaño aun con ropa de su trabajo de camarero que era una camisa blanca y pantalones negro. El mayor de todos los hermano subió a la habitación a meditar no conocía mucho al rubio, pero si sabia algo estaba solo y triste no se notaba por su actitud orgullosa, pero en la mirada vio los ojos de mama cuando su papa murió era la mirada de aquel que perdió una parte de si mismo junto con su felicidad pero, ella tenia a sus hijos el tal parece no tenia a nadie mas que a un hermano menor a quien siempre ve caminando juntos.

En otra casa con mas mugre que pintura en las paredes. Ya era de esperar que dentro también estuviera de manera no muy bien cuidada. En el sala de estar estaba Dio con su pequeño hermano Diego ayudando en su tarea.

-¿papa no llegara hoy verdad?- pregunto esperanzado el menor delos rubios pero, Dio no podía ofrecerle una respuesta ya que un hombre de aspecto desagradable entro con un fuerte golpe a su casa.-¡niños mierdas vayan a otro lado tengo que hacer negocios aquí!-les gritaba se veía ya con síndrome de estar ebrio.

Dio tomo a su hermano en brazos y subió a su habitación dejando a diego en la cama mientras el vigilaba la escalera para que nadie entrara. Nunca supo que negocio así su padre pero, si sabia algo es que era de que si hubiera aunque sea un poco de peligro el protegería a la única persona que le importaba en el mundo.

Otro día amanecía en la casa Joestar todo el mundo ya despiertos y tomando su desayuno tomando te la madre y el hermano mayor mientras todos los demás hermanos tomaban leche.-muy bien Jonathan hoy saldré tarde del trabajo. Así que deberás del legaras a hacer la cena- le aviso la peli castaña, el mayor asintió –Joseph ahorra si o si debes de elegir una carrera- dijo de manera totalmente dictatorial mientras ayudaba a los menores con sus corbatas que aun no podían hacer el nudo muy bien.

-heeeeee! Pero lisa – se empezaba a quejar el peli castaño – no tengo por que ir a un lugar donde me aburra- dijo ya parándose dela mesa -no es como si importara en lo mas mínimo estudiar algo,soy feliz sabiendo que la familia tiene comida y ayudar aquí con dinero- dijo tratando de explicarle a su madre que con una sola mirada matadora lo silencia.

-ningún hijo mío tendrá menos educación que nadie- dijo seriamente – así que lo harás por que se que puedes – finalizo la conversación con su rebelde hijo que solo bufo nunca le ganaba a su madre. Jonathan estaba feliz de que su familia estuviera reunida y que por fin Joseph pueda entrar a una universidad. Todos en la familia sabia que el era un especie de genio pero nadie sabe de que tipo talvez ya lo descubran.

Ya en camino a la universidad estaba leyendo un libro de historia de sobre una antigua raza de humanos adorados como dioses pero, que desaparecieron sin dejar rastro. Caminando cerca de un callejón vio a unos 3 hombre golpean a Dio mientras el trataba de defenderse pero, lo tenían agarrado por la espalda incapacitándolo para dar un combate madre una vez le contó que siempre hay que pensar antes de saltar a cualquier batalla, pero en ese momento lo único que pensó es que tenia que ayudar así que correr así ellos para liberar a Dio.

-¡suéltenlo!- grito el peli azul dejando en el piso su mochila y libro levantando prepara su puño justo para soltarle en la nariz a uno de ellos, lo otros dos por un segundo quedaron impresionado dando la oportunidad al rubio de golpearle en el estomago al de atrás suyo a haciendo que se tropezara hacia a tras ya el ultimo al ver su desventaja solo huyo de los jóvenes.

-¿estas todo bien?- pregunto Jonathan, pero no se vio venir un puñetazo en la nariz del rubio que solo lo miro para irse sin decir nada. El oji azul le dolía el golpe pero no sabia por que el rubio reacciono así contra el si lo acaba de ayudar.

Ya en la universidad empezó a llover arruinando así la practica de rugby pero, ya en la hora de la comida el estaba hablando con unos conocidos pero vio al rubio solo leyendo muchos libros el tenia que hablar con el ya que aun tenia una duda rondando en la cabeza. -hey, Dio– le llamo el rubio solo lo miro aburrido -¿por que me atacaste en el callejón?- pregunto con genuina sinceridad el oji café solo lo miro y se paro de la mesa con sus libros.

-por que no necesito que un niño que tuvo todo en su vida me de su patética ayuda- dijo con veneno en la voz y se retiro sin mirar como el peli azul quedo un poco herido por sus palabras."pero si necesitabas ayuda" pensó mientras Volvía para sentarse almorzar.

En el pasillo Dio solo pensaba en que aun tenia que centrarse en su beca y que necesitaba mas dinero para su hermano pudiera tener los materiales en su colegio pero, tenia la mirada del oji azul distrayéndole por esa forma que el se preocupaba por el, le molestaba el era alguien que no necesita la pena de nadie ni aunque pareciera ser sincero.

Ya en termino de la jornada Jonathan estaba pensando en el rubio y seguía preocupado por lo de la mañana pero, ya cuando estaba listo para marcharse vio a los lejos personas que lo rodeaban a Dio parece que si era otro ataque. Cualquier otra persona se iría eran ya eran 5 matones pero, el Joestar de nuevo se fue corriendo dejando su paraguas en el lodo.

-¡Dio!- grito el peli azul el rubio lo miro sorprendido pero siguió peleando entre ellos daban puñetazos rodillazos asía el rubio. Llego y justo se puso a la espalda del oji café quedando uno contra el otro giraban lentamente para saber sus posibilidades de atacar.

-por que sigues aquí maldito, yo Dio no necesitaba de tu ayuda- dijo enojado.-yo me llamo Jonathan Joestar y no aguante que nadie sufra una injusticia- Dijo con tanta convicción que el sorprendió al rubio. El aprendió con su padre que solo hay gente desagradable, pero aquí estaba con este compañero de equipo que sin dudarlo le ayudaba por principios y por sobretodo por que era lo en la pelea sacaron cuchillos, ellos se defendían con puños de boxeos y en caso de los maleantes tratan de agarrarlos por la espalda pero, ninguno cedía. Ya avían 2 personas en el suelo por la un buen golpe el la cabeza pero, aun quedaban 3 personas armados, Dio pudo agarrar la mano de uno de ellos y la torció para sacar el cuchillo y golpearle en la caja torácica. Jonathan saco su bolso tirando un libro asía la cabeza de uno,mientras golpeaba con puños consecutivo a uno de ellos por fin terminaron ellos estaban cansados, sangrando de su boca por los golpes.

-¿por que me ayudas?- pregunto el rubio genuina mente – yo no soy tu amigo, nunca he hablado contigo, te desprecio cada vez que mehablas ¿por que me ayudas?- dijo mirando a los ojos, su mirada apagada se enfrento a los zafiros mas brillantes.

-por que ...- Jonathan dudaba de que decir pero, prefirió ser honesto -necesitabas a un amigo- dijo finalmente y el rubio lo miro en shock, nunca nadie quiso ser su amigo y aquí esta frente a alguien que si querí orgullo era algo a considerable pero, su soledad le gritaba en voz alta que no fuera un idiota por esta vez.

–yo Dio Brando, acepto ser eso – no le salió la palabra pero, por la cara de sorpresa de Jonathan entendió el mensaje.

-tienes una manera divertida de expresarte Dio- dijo alegre el rubio solo frunció el ceño pero no había enojo –te acompaño a tu casa no quiero que te pase nada- entonces se pusieron a caminar con Jonathan soltando un comentario curioso y el rubio solo ignorándolo o dando una respuesta mordaz.

ya en enfrenten de la casa de los Brandon el rubio camina a su puerta antes de girar a ver al peli azul mirándolo curioso.-gracias... jojo- dijo y entro a la casa dejando al oji azul sorprendido. "simplemente dijo jojo he" se resigna Jonathan mientra va a su casa.

Adentro Dio se quedo quieto en la puerta hasta que se le acerco su hermano pequeño-¿quien era hermano?- dijo curioso llevaba ya su piyama azul con estampado de Tiranosaurio rex. El mayor de los hermanos lo miro y después observo su reflejo en la ventana con gotas de lluvia.

-un amigo- era una palabra rara saliendo en la boca de Dio, nunca pensó en tener uno su hermano lo ve sorprendido pero saca una sonrisa todo estaba en paz entre ellos pero, vieron un auto delante de la casa donde salieron el señor Dario con dos personas que llevaban túnicas y eran muy altos.

-vamos arriba- dijo Dio que se llevo a su hermano a su habitación cerrando la puerta con seguro -listo Diego, vamos a dormir- trato de calmar a su hermano que se acostó a su lado. El aura tan amenazante, ninguno avía sentido tanto miedo, una sensación extraña parecida a el miedo pero mas poderosa los acorralaba pero, ninguno se movió de los brazos de su hermano, que lo protegería a toda costa.


	3. Phantom Blood Part 2

Los hermanos Brandon aun estaban descansando pacíficamente, cuando los despertaron un golpe fuerte a un mueble seguido de un portazo que resanaba en toda la casa.

-creo que papá ya se fue- dijo Diego aun somnoliento tratando de acurrucarse mas en su hermano mayor, que este lo empuja suavemente.

-vamos tenemos la escuela-dijo levantando y listo para vestirse ayudando a el menor en el proceso. Ya ambos listos empezaron a desayunar solo pan y leche, de nuevo su padre gasto casi todo su dinero en alcohol.

Afuera de su casa vieron a Jonathan con dos niños pequeños delante de él y otro escondido detrás de él-buenos días, Dio- saludo alegre la peli azul sin percatarse de que la cara sorpresa de los rubios estaba sorprendido de verlo.

-hola- devolvió el saludo aun sorprendido de verlo, su hermano se acerco curioso.

-¿hey, eres amigo de Dio? - pregunto curioso el menor de loa Brando recibiendo una mirada molesta de Dio.

-si ese soy yo, tú debes ser el hermano menor de Dio, ¿no? - dijo alegremente con una sonrisa muy sorprendida a Diego que se sonroja levemente.

-Dime Diego- dijo bajándose mas su gorrón que la tenia que su hermano mayor coció para el. "eso es sorprendente, cautivo a Diego, estas llenos de sorpresa jojo", pensó el alcalde de los Brando cuando por fin se fijo en loa niños que acompañaban a Jonathan. -¿esos niños son tus hermanos? - preguntó con curiosidad y fijo la vista en el niño de adelante que miraba fijamente y con una mirada de enojo en la cara.

-si, este es Jhonny- dijo presentando al niño de atrás que se volvió a esconder -y este gruñón es Jotaro-señalo al de adelante desordenando su cabello pero el niño no le dio atención, no su atención estaba sobre el rubio.

el niño miraba fijamente al rubio y este le devolvía la mirada con igual de intensidad, ninguno quería dar torcer hasta, que el menor dijo -no me agradadas-, este comentario dejo al peli azul, muy mal, ya que se sorprendió de su hermano menor.

-Jotaro eso fue muy grosero-el regaño aunque el niño no se preocupó por la atención -debes disculparte de inmediato -el mayor le regaño, el rubio solo levanto su barbilla con indiferencia.

-tu tampoco me agradas mocoso- sentencio el oji café para la desgracia de su amigo que solo sospecha que no había caso de decir nada -hey jojo, nota que tienen el mismo uniforme que diego así que mejor nos apresuramos o llegaran tarde- dijo ya avanzando por la salido con Diego esta solo.

el menor de los brando estaba siguiendo a su hermano hasta que en la mochila del rubio más tímido vio que la tenia como llavero un caballo de peluche caricaturizado pero muy tierno -hey, ¿te gustan los caballos? - pregunto con esperanza al oji azul y este le dio un tímido asentimiento de cabeza - ¡a mi también me encanta! - dijo entusiasmado -mira, este juguete me lo regalo mi hermano- y le muestra un caballo de estatura en madera muy pequeño pero muy detallado, Jhonny lo mira sorprendido y a hablar tan alegremente entre ellos sobre caballos y otros animales mientra, que Jotaro que aunque no participa en la conversación los escucha atentamente.

-que bueno que se llevan bien- señalo el peli azul con una sonrisa, Dio se sorprendió por su hermanito, que a excepción del el es muy borde y cortante con todo el mundo "es bueno que tenga amigos" pensó feliz por los niños que no se habían conocido a nadie antes con gusto por los caballos.

llegaron a la primaria donde se despidieron de los niños que aún tenían conversación con Jotaro siguiendo, aun sin conversar con ellos. -hay, aun tengo tiempo antes de la primera clase- señalo el oji azul-¿te gustaría ir a tomar un café? - pregunto con esperanza.

-mientra no sea la cafetería de la universidad, por qué no- dijo con un fingido desinterés que solo icho reír su amigo. empezaron a caminar con Jonathan marcando el camino mientra conversaban de temas aleatorios hasta que llegaron a una cafetería muy elegante que aunque pequeña no le restaba para nada su buen gusto.

\- aquí es - dijo el peli azul normalmente mientra su amigo rubio casi se desmaya por el precio de un expreso que ya era mas caro que el almuerzo diario - no te preocupes yo invito - dijo alegre, y para alivio del oji café que fingió que no era de tanta importancia.

se sentaron en una mesa alejada para estar tranquilo mientra elegían que comer, cuando se acercó el hermano de Jonthan que tenia su uniforme ya un poco desecho por el movimiento de la mañana -ho, hermano- saluda casual mientra que no estaba solo y se encuentra con la mirada penetrante de Dio.

-hola Joseph, este es mi amigo Dio te conté sobre el- dijo que presentando al rubio que solo miraba al castaño con desinterés.

-ha si me acuerdo, es aquel que salvaste de los matones- dijo casual ganándose una mirada de disgusto del oji café por ser conocido de es manera. Joseph se acerca a su hermano mayor -hey, este guapo que suertes tiene pensado burlándose del peli azul que se sonroja de inmediato causando más risa en su hermano que se va a buscar en el café.

-al menos el tiene un buen gusto- dijo sin importar el rubio que se gano una cara de shock de su amigo aun con la vergüenza a flor de pastel. tomaron su café sin problema y con un hámbiente muy agradable.

Ya estaba en camino a la universidad pero se notaba que la peli azul estaba muy distraída. Dime, ¿por qué ayer te atacaron? - Pregunto preocupado por su amigo que este solo suspiro aun sin parar de caminar.

-yo muchas veces voy a bares a apostar, algunas veces hay algunos que no están de acuerdo que les gane pero, los de ayer me decian que mi padre les robo yo no se nada pero se nota que es algo muy importante- dijo a su amigo algunos dirían que Dio parecía que no importaba lo sucedido pero el peli azul no su preocupación.

-sabes siempre te ayudare Dio, en cualquier cosa- dijo con mucha seguridad que icho que el rubio lo viera sorprendido.

-gracias jojo- dijo lentamente - es bueno saber que alguien se preocupa por mi- dijo casi en susurro, pero el oji azul que escucho lo que le gano un abrazo, "tener un amigo no esta mal "pensó el rubio mientra se separa del oji azul que tiene que entrar a clases.

ya era de noche en la casa de los Brando que, los hermanos aún dormían hasta que escucharon un auto que frenaba en seco al frente de la casa. -iré a ver, quédate aquí- Dio que se fue de la habitación y se acercó a la escalera donde vio a su padre un poco alterado que estaba formado por 2 hombre muy grandes en túnicas.

\- aquí está lo que pidieron- dijo Dario mostrando una máscara de piedra con un agujero en la frente, el cual, en realidad, pagó los problemas que tenía que pasar, pero el hombre en sí, no prestó atención mientra examinar la máscara.

-¿es original? - pregunto uno de ellos con la voz muy grave -pruebalo- le ordeno a su compañero que dio un tipo de reverencia mientra en un movimiento muy rápido le pone la máscara al rubio, que no le dio tiempo a defenderse cuando con un movimiento de mano corta la garganta salpicando la máscara en el proceso.

Dio casi se sorprende, pero se tapa la boca rápidamente no fue su aprecio a su padre lo que casi lo hizo cuando no como ese hombre lo mato con la mano desnuda. pero el heno fue cuando los dos se movieron, cuando el cuerpo de Dario se empezó a convulsionar en el piso cuando en un momento se levantó aún con la máscara puesta.

-si es la correcta- dijo el alcalde de los encapuchados -toma mándalo a whammu- dijo dándole la máscara al otro lado que fue tan rápido que Dio no le dio el tiempo a seguirlo -ahorra mata a esos niños- dijo viendo directamente a los ojos de Dio.

el rubio ni lo pensó cuando fue a su habitación cerrando la puerta y echando el mueble mas cercano como barricada. Diego estaba muy asustado pero no salía la voz, justo cuando estaba pensando que podía hacer eso. Dio tomo a su hermano pequeño en su brazo y se tiro de la ventana aterrizando en la calle donde empezó a correr sin mirar atrás.

-¡¿Donde vamos hermano?! - pregunto alterado tratando de aferrarse mas a su hermano que no respondido pero, si lo abrazo mas fuerte "donde se que nos ayudara" pensó no le dijo a su hermano pero le dio una tranquilidad saber donde se dirigirse sin mirar como su padre lo hace sin vacilar un solo paso.

(buenas, tuve la peor de las suertes por que me borré el capitulo 2 y la parte del 3 así que por eso no lo antes, pero al final pude volver a escribirlo espero que les guste por fin nos acercamos a todo el arco del me has emocionado y mucho. Pero antes de que yo respondiera, ¿qué me hizo inventarme otro hombre que me dijera que no era el villano y que usa uno de los maestros del demonio que era de Zepellin? Muchas gracias por leer y que tengan lindo día)


End file.
